


Without Her

by emo_trash



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, I literally wrote this when i was like 13, Sad, So Bear With me, fuck your feels, kinda poetic, really sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_trash/pseuds/emo_trash
Summary: She dies on his lap.He is left alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had this in my head for a while now, and I need to put it down on paper. It's really bad. Cheesy AF. Sorry, people.

_No._

He crouches on the ground in front of her where she lays on the pavement.

_No no no._

"Clary?"

His voice is broken, desperate.

_No, no, no, please!_

She does not move.

He had gotten mad at her; they had a fight. He stormed away.

A minute later, he heard her scream, and came running.

_No._

But he was too late.

He killed the demon, and knelt next to her, her blood everywhere, soaking the knees of his jeans.

"Clary!"

The cry is raw when it rips his way from his throat.

He touches her cheek with one hand, the other ripping strips of his shirt to make a bandage to stop the flow of blood, pouring from the gaping wound in her stomach.

Clumsily, he draws an iratze, but it sinks into her skin, ineffectual.

Then she stirs, and he presses his hands to her cheeks.

"Jace?"

The voice is thin and strained.

"Clary! I'm here, Clary, I'm here."

"I can't see you, Jace. Where are—ah!"

"Clary, baby, no! No no no!"

She whimpers. "It hurts, Jace, make it stop!"

"Please, Clary, I'm trying, it's okay, it'll all be okay."

She laughs quietly. "Don't lie to me, Jace."

"No." He tries to sound firm, tries not to sob in front of her. "You're going to be fine. We'll get you to the Institute, Magnus can—Hey, I've got you."

She starts to spasm in his arms, body twitching. Her eyes roll back in her head. Weakly, her hands fist his shirt, then his hair, stroking it lightly. She pulls him down to her bloody chest.

"Jace, I'm dying."

_Why? Why her? It should be me!_

"No, Clary. I forbid you to die. You can't leave me alone. You can't."

Her sightless eyes water. "Then I guess I'm going to have to let you down," she sobs. "I see the light; I'm so cold, Jace."

"I'm sorry, Clary," he sobs, hands stroking her, all of her, any part he can touch, craving the feel of her, alive. "I wasn't there, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh," she whispers hoarsely. "It's not your fault."

He flips his head back and screams at the top of his lungs, " _ **MAGNUS!**_ "

"Shh," she repeats. "Jace, no. It's too late. I'm almost there. I'll stay with you, though, I promise. I might leave, but I'll always be with you." A ghost of a grin passes over her face before it is overcome by another spasm of pain. "I'll always be there to haunt you."

"No! No! Please, Clary, if you've ever loved me at all, don't leave me!"

She pulls his ear weakly to her lips. "I love you, Jace. I…"

Her voice trails off.

He pulls back and grabs her shoulders.

"Clary?"

"Clary?!"

He shakes her. " _Clary!_ "

He throws his head back and screams; a raw, wordless scream of agony.

Magnus comes running, followed closely by Simon, Alec, and Isabelle, but she is already gone.

She is already gone.


End file.
